LOVER
by mistressinwaiting
Summary: In which, Sakura pretends to be Naruto's, Sasuke doesn't believe, Konoha 11 get into an argument, and somehow Madara dies in all of this confusion


-In which, Sakura pretends to be Naruto's, Sasuke doesn't believe, Konoha 11 get into an argument, and somehow Madara dies in all of this confusion

* * *

**OMG! This is my 30th fanfic and 14th oneshot! Wow, I've been doing this for a while already… My, how time flies… Well, anyway, I was watching one of the earlier _Inuyasha_ episodes today, and I just came up with this idea. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

❤❀~LOVER~❀❤

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

"Wait! You can't kill me!" the pink-haired kunoichi said—well, halfway _shrieked_ at the top of her lungs.

"And why _not_?" Sasuke asked, unable to see a reason to actually keep this girl alive for another moment. For the three minutes she was held captive, she had started screaming to the heavens.

The Uchiha swore he had gone deaf in _both_ ears in that _first_ minute. The other two were just . . . _ugh_! It was worse than when Sakura had been his fangirl. Oh, how he wished for those days _now_…

"You're not in charge here, girl," Madara snarled. "Just for what reason must we keep you alive?"

"Because if you kill me then you won't be able to get to the Kyuubi!" And when she saw Madara and Sasuke had seen reason in her answer, Sakura immediately knew she was on the right track. Heh_, there's one born every minute. I've managed to convince Mr. Akatsuki Mask. Now, I've got to go for the kill if Ice-cube's to believe me._ "Well, you guys know that Naruto can overcome any opponent he goes up against, _right_? I mean, even the _Akatsuki_ has had its fair share of losses against him!"

"Ha! You think _he_ can defeat _us_?" Madara asked.

"Well, he's defeated _Sasuke_ before!" But when a glare came her way from her ex-teammate, she quickly corrected herself. "Well . . . he's _tied_ with Sasuke before. And he's gotten stronger! Who's to say that he'd lose _this_ time around? Besides, he's defeated lots of people singlehandedly! And most to the point, he has the nine-tailed fox you're after!" Sakura almost laughed at the situation. _Go, girl, that should do the trick…_

"_You_…" Madara sat next to her, his arms crossed. "Are you lying?"

"Heh! I wouldn't lie about him!" Sakura said, ever-so-dreamingly. "The guy's madly in love with me! If you tell him you're holding me captive, I know my one and only love will _gladly_ turn himself in!"

_Okay, now I _know_ she's lying… _Sasuke thought, rolling his eyes. But of course, he let Madara do as he pleased.

"Wench!" The warlord grabbed Sakura by the collar of her shirt. "I'll let you live for now! But be warned, should you be lying and you'll be wishing you _were_ dead."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Naruto-kun, we must hurry before they do something to Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah, I know that, Hinata-chan! Who knows what kind of emotional stress Sasuke's got her under this time!"

"We can only hope…" Yamato said. "But if the rumors are true then Sasuke still hasn't found a girl to rebuild his clan with. What if he's going after _Sakura_? After all, she is the only girl he actually tolerates."

"Ha! Get real, I bet Uchiha would go after a better prize than Ugly." Sai said.

"Whoa, whoa! What are you _saying_, Sai?" Ino and Naruto asked (though Naruto called him a bastard).

"Sakura-san is as good as _any_ girl!" Lee said. "Sasuke should be grateful if he can get a girl such as she!"

"Whoa, let's get something _straight_ here." Sai said. "Ugly's not even pretty!"

"YES, SHE _IS_!" everyone there screamed. "SHE'S PRETTY, SMART, BRAVE, _AND_ STRONG!"

"Isn't anyone going to ask _my_ opinion?" Yamato inquired.

"Um, Yamato, I think we're a bit too _old_ to say anything in this matter," Kakashi said.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

Back with Sakura, she had a really strong feeling that she had to punch someone—namely, an emotionless painter from ANBU Roots. For what reason, though, she didn't know. But she didn't care about that at the moment. She had to deal with the _younger_ Uchiha now.

"You know, Madara's going to find out you're lying, right?"

"Oh, stow it! If you already knew then why didn't _you_ say something?" Sakura yelled, screaming at her ex-teammate. Oh, how she wished to punch that pretty little smug look off his face…

"Because then you would have been _dead_ by now."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Don't try and act like you give a _damn_ about my well-being! _You're_ the one who left me on a _freakin'_ BENCH in the middle of the _freakin'_ NIGHT!" And she pouted, crossing her arms and looking the other way.

"Well…" The Uchiha placed his hand under her chin, turning her face towards his which left about a centimeter of distance between their faces. "If you gave me a chance to explain…"

Sakura moaned. Why did he always have this sort of effect on her?

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"You! What have you done with Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, don't worry, Kyuubi-boy." Madara said. "I haven't done anything to her as of yet. She's with your ex-teammate as we speak."

Naruto stayed quiet at that. _Well, at least, I know she isn't hurt . . . yet…_

"Judging from your expression, I guess the girl spoke the truth." Madara mused. "Now turn yourself in quietly or YOU'LL NEVER SEE YOUR LOVER ALIVE AGAIN!" And somehow there was lightning and thunder in the background as he said this.

"See my _what_?" Naruto's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Naruto and Sakura were involved with each other?" Yamato asked. To this, Kakashi shrugged. And Hinata was on the verge of fainting.

"Um…" Naruto was unable to find the words to say to the Uchiha warlord. "There must be some mistake! She and I are supposed to be _lovers_?"

"Well, there's no need to be shy…" Tenten commented in whisper. "And this is hardly the time!"

"But we ain't lovers!" Naruto yelled, somehow able to hear the weapon girl's words. "And without love, this whole argument kinda falls apart!"

And Hinata sighed in relief. _So . . . it wasn't true…_

"I believe I heard my fill," Madara said. "But regardless, you have the Kyuubi, and I'm taking it!"

✿｡.:***An Hour or so Later***:.｡✿

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto! Hinata! I'm so glad to see you and . . ."—she glanced at everyone else in the group but decided she couldn't name everyone there—"everyone else… But what about Madara?"

At that, Naruto smiled triumphantly. "Dead."

"And _stayin'_ that way," Ino added.

"So you guys…?"

"_Yep_!" Naruto gave her a thumbs-up.

"Hn, somehow I knew the dobe would be the end for Madara." said Sasuke who appeared out of nowhere, shirtless (but wearing pants).

"AH, TEME!"

And everyone got into battle positions, shielding Sakura from him.

"Calm down, guys." Sakura said, pushing her way through the crowd. "I've convinced him to come back to Konoha."

Everyone now just stared at her…

. . . . and _stared_.

. . . .

. . . . and _stared_.

. . . .

. . . . and _stared_.

"Heh, I _knew_ you could do it, Sakura-chan!" Naruto was the first to speak.

_Yeah, right,_ everyone thought. _You were the one who thought Sakura would be in tears…_

"But . . . how did you do it?" Kakashi asked.

And it was then that Sai noticed something. "Hey, Ugly, why are you wearing Sasuke's shirt?"

And everyone turned their attention to the shirt Sakura was wearing.

The girl's face was as red as a tomato. "Well . . . you see . . . I . . . we . . . um…"

Sasuke sighed, inwardly laughing at Sakura's cuteness. "You're the godfather, Naruto, and Hinata's the godmother."

"Oh, thank you." the named couple replied.

It took them and everyone else a while to understand that but, when they did . . .

"_EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH_?"

✿°. ·∴终わる∴· . °✿

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

**So . . . you guys like it?**


End file.
